


Cute Guy At The Club

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU they've never met before this, Blushing, Clubbing, Daishou is cute, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Kuroo meets a cute guy at the club.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Daishou Suguru, Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 36





	Cute Guy At The Club

"Sugurin, your lipstick is smearing," Bokuto says as he pulls back from the heated kiss. "I don't care. Just kiss me so I don't feel lonely." And with that the makeout session continues.

"Wow, what a cutie," Daishou hears someone say from a close distance. He stops kissing Bokuto and hides his face behind his long bangs but leaves enough space to get a look at the two that decided to crash his and Bokuto's session. "You with the makeup, you're cute. Can I get you a drink on the second floor?" A man with a major bed-head but hot face asks. Bokuto stands up and wraps an arm around Daishou's waist. "Sorry but Sugurin doesn't like talking to people he doesn't know. And he's my boyfriend."

"Really?" The second male muttered, he's shorter than the first but has a really beautiful face and clear skin. He moves to Bokuto's other side and starts placing butterfly kisses on his neck and exposed shoulder. "Koutarin," Daishou calls but a hand goes on his wrist and starts dragging him away.

Before Daishou knows it he's sitting at the bar on the second floor. Daishou doesn't speak until the drink his captor orders for him arrives then which he whispers a tiny word of gratitude. Daishou drinks the liquor with both of his hands so it doesn't fall but stops when he hears the sound of a phone camera going off. His head snaps over to the man who had brought him there and he pales. "Don't worry. I'm just sending this to my friend Yaku because I want to brag to him about how I met this adorable guy who uses two hands to hold his drink." Daishou nods shyly and lets his bangs fall over his face again so he can hide.

"Your makeup is cute but I wonder what you look like under it?" The man asks. "That'll show you my face and I don't even know your name!" "Kuroo Tetsurou. Yours?" Daishou looks him in the eye. "Daishou Suguru." ". . .aodaisho?" "I'm not a snake!" "Okay okay, I get it!" Kuroo laughs. "Kuroo-san, you're odd. I'm going to go back to Koutarin." Daishou stands up and starts to walk away but stops when Kuroo calls for him. "Wait a second! Give me a cute nickname like you give your boyfriend!" Daishou stops in his tracks. Did he attract an idiot? He hopes not.

Daishou goes back and sits in the seat he was in before. "You don't seem dangerous. . ." He mutters. Kuroo smirks, hair falling over his hazel eyes. "Would you rather I would be? Come here, how about you sit on my lap." Daishou stands up instantly and decides that now it's time to go back to his best friend. Yeah. That's all they are. Though a white lie never hurts once in a while. "Wait wait wait I was kidding! So uhhh, do you have an open relationship with your boyfriend?" Kuroo asks. "No. I'm dedicated." Kuroo sighs. "Guess I have to give up."

Daishou stops and turns around to see Kuroo's disappointed face. He sighs. This man, whom he just met, is finding his into his heart already and Daishou finds him cute too. "Tetsu-chin, I lied. Kotarin and I aren't dating. He just wanted to protect me because I'm not one to. . .fight back. . ." Kuroo perks up and Daishou can feel the happiness radiating off of him. "Wh-Whoa really?! That means you're single, right??? And you gave me a cute nickname too~!" Kuroo exclaims, gaily dripping from his voice. Daishou looks down. He's not sure why he said anything but love at first site might just exist.

Daishou grabs Kuroo's arm with his much smaller hand and squeezes. "I—uhm—" "SUGURIN! There you are!" Daishou lets go and turns around only to be engulfed into one of Bokuto's signature hugs. "Sugurin you didn't get hurt, did you?" Bokuto asks, glaring at Kuroo. "No, I'm alright. Can we go home now? I want to cuddle," Daishou asks while burying his head into Bokuto's chest. "Alright." "Wait— Su-chan, let me get your contact info!" Kuroo exclaims. Daishou doesn't respond and only heats up against Bokuto's chest. "Here, I'll give it to you," Bokuto says, holding out his phone with Daishou's contact info on it letting Kuroo copy it down.

"Sugurin, don't you want to say goodbye?" Bokuto asks. Daishou shakes his head furiously, turning bright red. "Then that's it. We'll be going now," Bokuto says to Kuroo as he takes Daishou's hand leaves with him.


End file.
